1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a suspending type permanent magnetic levitation system, and more particularly, to a suspending-rail permanent magnetic levitation system in which the track is elevated and the vehicle unit is traveled under the elevated track.
2. The Relevant Technology
One core technique of the magnetic levitation train is directed to the magnetic levitation system. For example, the German TR serial levitation train employs a gap-sensing electromagnetic attraction levitation technique, the Japan MLX serial levitation train employs a super-conductive electromotive levitation technique, and the China GK06 serial train employs a compensation type permanent magnet levitation technique.
The levitation systems employed by German TR serial levitation train and Japan MLX serial levitation train have the same disadvantages, that is, the manufacturing and control cost is high, the levitation capability is low, the energy consumption is high, the resource expenditure is high, and the stability of the levitation operation is poor. With comparison to the German TR serial levitation train and Japan MLX serial levitation train, the compensation type permanent magnet levitation system employed in China GK06 serial train reduces the manufacturing cost, increases the levitation capability, saves energy and resource, however it has the following great disadvantages:
(1) the magnetic energy compensation is dispersive;
(2) the manufacturing cost is increased because a lot of NdFeB material is used;
(3) it is difficult to control the relatively small gaps between the vehicle unit and the track and the running resistance is great.
The above-mentioned levitation techniques are referred to “Magnetic Levitation Railway System and Technique” (China Science and Technology Publishing Company, published on November, 2003) and the Chinese Patent Publication No. CN1264660A entitled “tube vacuum permanent magnetic compensation type levitation train-elevated railway-station system”.